The Hall Monitor
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: Uchiha's on the prowl... and little Naru is his prey. SasuNaru AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!**

**Warning: Yaoi, fondling, and stupidity**

_Another one-shot from me! Couldn't help I, but this one isn't angsty like 'Listen', it was actually quiet fun to write, and almost turned into a pwp, but now it has a plot!!!!!!!!!!!! (somewhat...)_

_I thank __**Lainie12777**__ for betaing this fic, so worship her!!!!!!_

_I also ask anyone who is interested to __**vote for a new story on my profile page, all the info is there.**_

_Thank you!_

* * *

The Hall Monitor

_It happens the same every day, the same thing over and over again._

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm late again!"

_My alarm clock lets me down; I get enticed by that ramen stand around the corner from where I live, or that other ramen stand that__'__s just outside the school! _

"No, I can still make it!" he said, looking down at his wristwatch. "Just one minute before the bell rings." He huffed, his legs hurt from the strain but he could not slow down.

"Almost there..." he urged himself on, the gate was just in sight.

_But I should have known by now that I would never make it._

Just then, he felt his shoe getting caught in the uneven ground; the momentum could not be stopped.

He was falling.

Blue eyes closed shut for the impact of the hard ground, but it never came. He felt a tug on his collar, and was then lurched back into a standing position.

"Well, well Uzumaki, late again I see," came a velvety smooth voice.

_Because of this guy._

Uzumaki Naruto groaned inwardly, he hesitantly opened his blue eyes and slowly peered up to look at the person who had 'saved' him, Uchiha Sasuke. Now Naruto used the term 'saved' loosely, because Uchiha Sasuke was the bane of his existence.

"I'm not late, the bell hasn't rung-"

'Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg'

"...yet," he finished, sighing heavily.

He knew Sasuke was smirking; he loved to see Naruto suffer. That guy only had three expressions: scowl, smirk, and 'indifferent'; the smirk was especially reserved for Naruto. Of course no one but the blonde even saw the upstanding grade 'A' student pull that evil face. Which meant that no one ever believed that the teme was evil incarnate, and had it out for him since the beginning.

That, and Naruto knew that the faculty and his peers all had their own type of crush on this pretty boy. Worshiping the ground he walks on like it would turn to gold with his mere touch.

Uchiha Sasuke has the most ridiculous hairstyle in Naruto's opinion: he had long bangs at the front, and the back was trimmed and styled in the shape of a duck's butt. His skin was paper pale, and his eyes and hair colour contrasted greatly to them; he was tall with an athletic build. Probably would be good at sports, but since Uchiha refused to do any sports activities or join any clubs, he was appointed as the hall monitor, and had as much power as a teacher.

Which he greatly enjoyed to abuse.

"Well Uzumaki, since you're late again I'll have to take you to the Guidance councilor's office," Sasuke said smoothly, grabbing hold of Naruto's wrist and dragging him inside the school.

"Hey wait!" Naruto shouted, trying to get rid of Sasuke's tight grip. "What the hell teme, I'm not even in school yet! Shouldn't you be patrolling the halls or somethin'?"

Sasuke's smirk grew. "But you're not there, dobe," he replied, opening the door that led to another hallway.

Naruto hated this, it was the same every time; he would come in late to school and then get dragged into the Guidance Councilor's office like now (who by the way is never there), and then get slammed against the wall.

"Teme stop this!" Naruto said weakly, but Sasuke wasn't listening. He was too busy letting his hands explore the smaller teen's body to listen.

Feather light touches travelled over his body undoing the buttons slowly, but Naruto didn't stop him. He never did.

He couldn't.

"Why do you do this...?" he finally asked.

Sasuke stopped his ministrations, and went silent for a while considering an answer that would sum up everything simply. "You caught my eye," he said, tilting Naruto's head up so that they looked at each other.

"Huh...?" Naruto answered dumbly.

"Look at you," the raven said, waving his arms around. "Your bag is flat-as-a-pancake, your uniform is untidy. And your hair..." he said softly, just above a whisper. "Is so unruly and blonde..."

"It's my natural hair colour..." Naruto looked down.

"...there is nothing natural about you," he said lightly, taking hold of Naruto's chin, and then started ravishing his lips.

Naruto could never stop him; he both enjoyed and despised these fevered touches. He arched his head back to give Sasuke more access to his neck, and Sasuke grasped that opportunity, nipping and sucking the flesh while his hands moved to undo Naruto's belt buckle. His movements were agonizingly slow; Naruto wanted to feel him, but all Sasuke did was touch around his heated member, but never 'it'.

So he urged the raven on, thrusting his hip forwards tentatively, and gasped when he felt Sasuke's raging hard-on pressing against him. Sasuke smirked against his skin, and moved his hands to grab hold of Naruto's butt, so that both their clothed members ground against each other. The blonde moaned and grasped Sasuke's head, smashing their lips together in another heated kiss.

But the contact wasn't enough.

Sasuke undid his own trousers, freeing his weeping erection from its confinements, before doing the same to Naruto. He pressed them together, wrapping his hand around them, and started rubbing. Massaging the two members together, and eliciting more pleasured moans form the blonde in front of him.

He watched as Naruto's shining blue glazed over with ecstasy, his tanned skin flushed and sweaty, and his soft bruised lips parted as he panted for breath. A glorious sight.

Naruto gripped onto the front of his shirt for stability; his own hips were moving on their own, trying to grind more into Sasuke's talented hand. They both were close, the sharp hot coil winding in their abdomen, and the twitching of their balls.

'Soclosesoclosesoclosesoclose...' ran the eternal mantra through Naruto's mind. He was being driven crazy by Sasuke.

He didn't think he could take anymore of this torture; Naruto gritted his teeth together and exploded into Sasuke's hand.

~_Later that day _~

"Ugh..."Naruto groaned and slumped over his desk. "I can't believe it happened again..." he muttered, chastising himself.

He arched his head to the side and looked out of the window; it was a beautiful day, clear sunny skies, and a slight breeze just enough to cool you down. Not at all reflective of his current mood.

Which sucked.

He sighed, wringing his hands through his golden blonde hair, rumpling it more than it already was. He sighed again; this whole thing was messed up. Everyday, since as far back as Naruto could remember Sasuke had been his enemy, well Naruto didn't really think there was much rivalry going on.

After all it wasn't like he ever won any of their competitions.

It was just...he just couldn't figure the Uchiha out. He was so aloof and cold, a real bastard, and then he did something like that. Touching him so tenderly, even the thought of it was starting to make him hard again. Naruto squirmed, and rested his head against the table.

Was he being played? Probably, Naruto thought.

"_You caught my eye."_ The Uchiha's words echoed through his mind.

Pth, did that mean that he stood out too much...?

Suddenly Naruto sat up straight in his chair. "That's it!" he exclaimed happily

~_The next day_~

Sasuke arrived early to school just like he always did to sign in, but unlike most students who had to stay in homeroom 'til their lessons began, Sasuke was excused because of his duties. Not that he cared too much about them, the only reason he did this job was to keep an eye on one particular person.

The first bell rang, and everyone made their way to their own homerooms while Sasuke went to stand near the main entrance and waited. He had another 20 minutes 'til he showed up, so-

"Ohayo Uchiha-san!"

Now that didn't sound right to the young Uchiha's ears, he could have sworn that he had heard the blonde's voice just now. But that couldn't be right; it was still too early for the dobe to be in school.

Yet he looked out of curiosity, and he felt like he had landed in an alternate dimension of some sort. Because in front him was Naruto, but he didn't look anything like himself. His bag was full, his clothes were orderly with his tie pulled up high, and now he had short neat black hair instead of golden blonde. The only way Sasuke actually managed to recognize that is person was Naruto was because of his trademark fox scars on his cheeks.

"What the...?" he said dumbly.

"Isn't it a great day for us to start off our academic day Uchiha-san? As you can see I'm more than ready! So if you could please excuse me, I must be off to my homeroom!" the blonde-turned-brunet said quickly, and side-stepped around him.

It took a while for Sasuke to overcome his shock, but when he noticed the Naruto look-alike walking past him, he reacted. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and started dragging the struggling brunet with him towards the Guidance councilor's office. He pushed Naruto inside, and slammed the door behind him angrily.

He then turned to fix Naruto with a harsh glare. "What the hell is this, dobe?!" he shouted.

Naruto took a step back. "I don't understand what you mean Uchiha-san." he said.

"Drop that 'Uchiha-san' crap! What happened to calling me 'teme'?" he really must have landed in some sort of alternative dimension, this just couldn't be real.

"But Uchiha-san I'm only addressing you in the in right formal manner, as peers should..." he replied timidly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth together angrily; his dark gaze roamed over the body in front of him, this person wasn't the dobe! "Who the hell are you and what have you done with the idiot?!"

Now this got a reaction of the look-alike. "Uchiha-san I'm only following the school rules, you would always pick on my appearance-"

"But I liked the way you looked!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be stunned. "Huh?"

"I like the fact that you were different," Sasuke repeated. "You aren't like anyone else; you're loud, obnoxious, give blondes a bad name, but you don't pretend," he pointed out.

"Eh...?" Naruto was even more confused than before.

"You're different for everyone else, they all follow me around like some lost puppy, calling me 'Uchiha-san this, and Uchiha-sama that'; it's disgusting!" he hissed.

"But you...from the beginning treated me like a normal person, you didn't care about if I liked you or not or even what my name represented... but now you..." he slowly reached out to touch Naruto's black hair, only for it to come lose and fall limply to the ground.

Sasuke blinked owlishly. "...are wearing a wig...?" he asked, more to himself than the now blushing blonde in front of him.

"I-I couldn't bring myself to dye it..." he murmured embarrassedly.

Sasuke kept on staring, and then he snorted loudly before laughing hysterically. Naruto's blush deepened before his whole face was red like a tomato. This wasn't funny, dammit!

Sasuke finally managed to regain his composure; he lightly grasped the blonde's chin so that they were now looking at each other. The raven smiled; a real smile, not a smirk or a sneer, but a gentle smile that got Naruto's heart racing.

He slowly leaned down and whispered, "It's because of the way you do things that I like you... it's so unnatural..."

And they kissed.

~_1 week later~_

Naruto was running late again; he skidded into the hallway, and almost reached the door to his biology lesson, only to freeze when he heard that familiar voice again.

"My, my, Uzumaki-kun, late again I see."

Naruto smiled sheepishly and turned to look at the taller teen behind him "...erm, gomen?"

Sasuke smirked and grabbed his wrist. "Now that won't do at all, you need to be punished," he said seductively.

Naruto paled and struggled against his grip. "Waaaa, teme not again! I'm still aching from the last time!"

_The End_

* * *

_He, he, he... Sasuke's a pervert....poor Naru_

_**Remember to vote for a new story on my profile page!**_

_Now review my minions of doom, and join the dark side we have cookies! (code name for bishi's) _


End file.
